Episode 0302
*Big Bird is given a hint about the surprise present his Mommy mailed to him: it's big and rhymes with the word "note". He thinks it is a goat, but as he gathers tin cans and straw, Bob tells him a goat is hard to send through the mail. Next he thinks it is a boat, but as he gathers fishing gear and an anchor Gordon tells him that it is impossible to send a boat through the mail. Finally, Molly delivers a big box containing a "coat". *Cartoon: M – Mouse *Cartoon: M – Milk. A man asks what starts with M and comes from a cow. A cow answers “Moo! ...I wonder if he meant milk?” *Speech Balloon: M – Mailbox *Cartoon: M is for Marvelous Martha *Grover the Assistant: Grover and Herbert Birdsfoot demonstrate the sound of the letter M. *Two monsters stand on either side of a large plate of cookies. Herry Monster has an "R" on his sweatshirt and growls menacingly, "Rrrrrrrr". A fat blue monster has an "S" on his sweatshirt and hisses ominously, "Sssssssss". While they argue in this way, Cookie Monster (wearing an "M" on his sweatshirt) comes along, eats the cookies, rubs his tummy and says, "Mmmmmmmmmm". *Flip Wilson shows how his teacher, Miss Johnson, taught the ABCs. *Oscar overhears Gordon, Bob and Mr. Hooper talking about a meeting with dirt, old tin cans and water. He imagines that they are going to have a mud party. He runs to join them, and is disappointed to learn that they are using the dirt, cans and water to plant flowers. *Cartoon: Melvin the Moving Man has magnificent muscles. *Today's Secret Drawing is the letter "M." *Hubley animation: A man invites a very hungry "M" to dine with him. *Kermit counts happy little Twiddlebugs, and when he is finished, the Twiddlebugs have a party. *Gordon, Mr. Hooper and Oscar demonstrate the word "GO" with signs. *Molly sings the Classification Song to some kids; using pictures of envelopes, she asks that they regroup them. *Bob and the circles salesman. *Animation: Four red dots demonstrate that they remain the same no matter how they're arranged ... until one dot is subtracted. *Gordon discusses with some kids and Oscar where to go to have his jacket, radio and shoes repaired. Oscar is disappointed with the responses of a tailor, a radio repair shop and a shoe repair shop -- he had hoped that these things would wind up in his trash can. *Animation: Five red dots demonstrate that they remain the same no matter how they're arranged ... until one dot is added. *Animation: Six red dots demonstrate that they remain the same no matter how they're arranged ... until one dot is subtracted. *Sesame Street Animal Films: Baby Monkey Swings *Cartoon: Jazz #6 *Two/Three Crossover *Film: Dot and Hill *Film: Tomato Field (song) * Bert tells Ernie not to eat cookies in bed, because he might get crumbs in the bed. Ernie decides to eat cookies in Bert's bed instead. *"Dressed Up" __NOWYSIWYG__ 0302